Kingdoms of Hearts - FR
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: RECUEIL CLOS - DRABBLES - "If some suspect of ill masked not thy show, Then thou alone kingdoms of hearts shouldst owe." -Shakespeare, Sonnet 70. "Si le soupçon de la malveillance ne masquait pas ta splendeur, tu posséderais seul le royaume des cœurs." Ces textes ont, pour la plupart, été écrits lors des ateliers drabbles du Collectif NoName.
1. Premier

Personne n'avait jusqu'alors occupé ses pensées ainsi.

Rien de tel ne s'était jamais produit dans les limbes de son esprit.

Et pourtant lorsqu'il fermait ses yeux, il pouvait voir un corps nu alangui.

Mains aux doigts fins et longs, torse ferme et finement sculpté, épaules bien bâties…

Il ne pouvait plus penser, ni davantage vivre, il était consumé tout entier par ses fantasmes enhardis…

Et ces chimères s'accomplirent : il venait de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres pleines et écarlates de son ennemi.

Rien de tel ne s'était jamais produit dans les replis de ses draps, ils étaient serrés doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, deux silhouettes endormies.


	2. Miroir

Une plaque de métal lissée entourée d'un côté par la surface plane du bois, et de l'autre par celle froide du verre. Il n'avait plus contemplé son reflet depuis une éternité. Du moins, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention depuis tout ce temps.

Son reflet était froid et impersonnel sans la chaleur du métal pour l'accueillir.

« Tout le monde te recherches, tu sais ? murmura une voix dans son dos. Dans tout le pays. Ils sont tous paniqués. _Comment a-t-il pu encore s'échapper de sa prison de plastique ?_ J'entends leurs questions, leurs cris… Et pourtant tu es là, seul, dans ma chambre, Erik… »


	3. Cohérence

Charles joua son pion. Arrivé sur la dernière ligne, il fut couronné en une puissante reine.

« Mat en 3, souffla Erik. » Avec sa nonchalance habituelle, il prit la tour d'un Charles éberlué.

 _Comment ? La menace d'Erik n'avait pas de sens…_

« Tu devrais penser mon fort, Charles. C'était trop tentant pour toi. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence frustré et réfléchi avant le « Echec et Mat » définitif d'Erik.

.oOo.

Avec sa nonchalance habituelle, Charles prit le membre épais d'Erik entre ses lèvres, et l'aspira sous les soupirs du vainqueur.

« Tu devrais gémir moins fort, Erik. Ou les autres seront réveillés. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de miaulement retenus et sucions diverses avant le cri définitif d'Erik.


	4. Eloquence

La torpeur du vice et de la passion aurait pu s'immiscer entre leurs corps, mais la politique, les convictions et la cause mutante en avaient décidé autrement.

Leurs discussions se transformaient en débats, en une houle violente qui leur fouettait le visage avec ses embruns purulents. L'éloquence et la férocité de leur discours l'emportait sur le fond réel, bien loin de leur monde : dans l'action.

Charles l'avait traité de Gorgias bien souvent. Erik avait répliqué que le temps de la _disputatio_ philosophique était révolu depuis plusieurs siècles.

Peut-être qu'un autre univers aurait vu fleurir des noms d'amants et des gémissements autrement éloquents.


	5. Callipyge

L'aube étend ses douces ombres sur les draps pâles, la lumière dorée se glisse à travers les rideaux. Elle se glisse sur le dos nu de son amant, elle caresse ses cuisses.

Charles n'est pas jaloux, au contraire, il partage cette douceur et cette chaleur. Il admire la beauté pure de ses courbes et les teintes exquises de sa peau.

Il est une chose dont il ne peut détourner les yeux. Ce n'est pas le visage serein d'Erik, ni son sexe qu'il devine déjà dur et rougis.

Il est une chose dont il ne peut détourner ses mains, et c'est la courbe admirable du fessier de petite vertu qui s'offre ainsi à sa vue.


	6. Câlin

S'il y avait une chose que Charles détestait plus que tout à cause de ce maudit fauteuil, ce n'était pas tant de ne plus pouvoir marcher. A la longue, il avait fini par s'y faire. Il avait dû attendre des années avant que la frustration ne retombe, mais il n'avait enfin plus aucun regret. Ce n'était pas non plus d'être incapable de monter les marches pour atteindre les étages du manoir, ni d'être incapable d'atteindre les placards du haut dans la cuisine. L'ascenseur avait été coûteux, certes, mais c'était un investissement nécessaire dans une école après tout, et il avait suffit d'une matinée pour déménager le contenu des placards. Charles savait qu'on lui cachait des choses dans ces placards maintenant, mais tant que ça restait des macarons et des lapins en chocolat, cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Non, après plusieurs années, il s'était rendu compte que le plus haïssable dans sa situation était son incapacité totale à prendre qui que ce soit dans ses bras sans avoir à affronter un moment gênant. Le fauteuil était terriblement peu pratique pour effectuer un geste aussi élémentaire, et il aurait été fort inconvenant de se retrouver avec le nez plongé dans la poitrine d'une femme se baissant vers lui, ou le visage enfoui dans le ventre d'un homme, avec nulle part autre où poser ses mains que sur une paire de fesses…

En dehors de Noël et du Nouvel An, il n'y avait guère que Raven pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le reste du temps, Charles devait se contenter de transmettre son affection en tapotant les épaules de ses amis.

Il se retrouva à aborder le sujet, un soir, alors que la partie d'échec touchait à sa fin, que le feu dans l'âtre s'était transformé en un petit tas de braises rougeoyantes, et que Erik contemplait les étagères chargées de livres de la bibliothèque. C'était à Charles de jouer, et Erik était son plus vieil ami, il ne voyait personne d'autre à qui il pourrait confier cette peine des plus illogique.

Charles ne s'était tout simplement pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de son ami. Erik s'était immédiatement levé et avait parcouru en quelques secondes la distance qui les séparaient.

Il ne s'était pas contenté de prendre Charles dans ses bras, d'abaisser son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre le corps du télépathe et que ses bras se referment sur lui. Non, il l'avait ensuite soulevé, avait repoussé le fauteuil au loin, et l'avait porté jusqu'au canapé.

Charles était totalement pris au dépourvu, mais bon sang, il ne pouvait penser qu'à ces bras puissants et à ce torse robuste. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier à travers le pull noir d'Erik alors que sa tête reposait sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longs instants, appréciant l'étreinte agréable.

« Cavalier prend e4, finit par murmurer Charles. »

Erik fit un mouvement de la main, et les pièces se mirent en mouvement sur l'échiquier. Il attira à lui le petit pion blanc qu'il venait de perdre.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais que je lise tes pensées ? »

Erik hocha la tête, et il se contenta d'attendre pendant que Charles lisait en lui. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire, des mots qui étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à son ami.

« J'ai bien peur que ta défense pour cette fin de partie ne soit exécrable. Il faut que tu révise la théorie des finales, il y a mat en 11. » Erik ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Pour le reste, tu peux rester ce soir, si tu veux. »


	7. Jongler

_Jongler_

* * *

Charles était sans cesse distrait par les fredonnements incessants d'Erik. Il était habitué à faire plusieurs choses en même temps, gérer les divers emplois du temps de l'école, envoyer des mails, lire des articles universitaires. Non seulement il se servait de toutes les fonctionnalités offertes par son ordinateur, mais aussi de tout l'espace disponible sur son bureau. C'était son quotidien, le rythme incessant des actions qui s'enchaînaient, se bousculaient et s'agençaient parfaitement. Mais la machine était dure à arrêter, même quand Erik venait passer la soirée en sa compagnie.

Et ce maudit fredonnement ne l'aidait pas du tout à se concentrer et à terminer les quelques tâches qu'il lui restait à faire. Il poussa un gémissement de frustration avant de se recaler en arrière dans son fauteuil.

« Très bien, Erik, tu as gagné. »

Celui-ci sourit tranquillement, et s'approcha du bureau. Il laissa là ses dossiers en plan.

« Que veux-tu faire, maintenant ? » Charles n'eut aucune réponse. Du moins, aucune qui ne soit prononcée. Son amant se contenta de se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au col de sa chemise pour venir défaire le nœud de sa cravate. Un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du Professeur.

« On ne peut pas faire ça dans mon bureau, Erik. Et si quelqu'un rentrait ? »

Le rire envoya des vibrations contre la peau de Charles, alors que des baisers étaient pressés dans son cou, et que les boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits un à un.

« J'ai la serrure en mon pouvoir, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Erik se mit à genoux devant lui, entre ses jambes, et ses mains s'occupèrent de sa braguette, libérant un sexe presque inintéressé.

« Le jeu est simple, Charles. Tu te targues de pouvoir faire plusieurs choses en même temps, très bien. Je vais rester là entre tes jambes, et je te promets de ne plus faire le moindre bruit pour te déconcentrer. Et toi, tu vas terminer ton travail, comme tu le souhaites. Si tu réussi ton objectif, je t'accorde la victoire, et je te baiserai sur ton bureau jusqu'à ce que tu crie mon nom. Si tu abandonnes, je vais rester entre tes jambes et te sucer. Mais je te promets que tu ne connaîtras pas l'orgasme avant l'aube. »

Charles déglutit. Il bandait. Déjà. Il jeta un regard désespéré à son bureau encombré, et l'instant d'après, une bouche enveloppait son sexe et tirait de lui un gémissement. Il se demanda brièvement quel était son véritable objectif, mais son sens du défi prit rapidement le dessus, et il essaya d'ignorer son plaisir pour se focaliser sur l'article de recherche en biologie qu'il essayait de lire depuis tout à l'heure.

Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que le vainqueur pourrait réclamer un droit de négociation, et se faire baiser à l'aube sur son bureau.


	8. Plastique

Charles avait dû s'adapter à la condition particulière de son amant. Il n'y avait là rien de vraiment extraordinaire, il avait seulement dû remplacer l'intégralité de sa collection de sex-toys. Hors de question qu'il abuse de son Erik tout en lui laissant un certain pouvoir sur les événements. La méthode semblait porter ses fruits jusqu'à maintenant, puisqu'il pouvait voir Erik se promener dans le parc depuis son bureau. Celui-ci semblait affronter les affres d'un certain inconfort, sa démarche n'était en rien semblable à celle, charismatique, qu'il avait d'habitude. Charles ne put réprimer son sourire tout en pensant à la petite folie qu'il avait fait accepter à son amant. Il essayait de s'imaginer l'état dans lequel celui-ci allait le retrouver, après avoir passé la matinée à porter un magnifique petit butt-plug fait tout entier de silicone et de plastique.

Charles ronronna de plaisir en fantasmant sur l'empressement et l'ardeur d'Erik…


	9. Folie

_Folie_

* * *

Écouter les rumeurs était à la fois trop simple et trop inintéressant pour Charles. Non, pas alors qu'il avait accès à toutes les pensées de l'école. C'était même passablement ennuyeux.

Malgré tout, il venait de passer trois heures à scanner toutes les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes sur le domaine, à la recherche de la même pensée mortifiante. Ce qu'il pouvait détester Erik… Quelle idée il avait eu, quelle folie ils avaient partagé la veille. Il ne pouvait se souvenir que de son corps pressé contre les grandes fenêtres de son bureau, de la buée qui en avait rapidement recouvert le carreau, et de la vue magnifique sur le parc, alors qu'il se faisait sauvagement baiser…

Il avait joui honteusement aux paroles salaces murmurées à son oreille.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots** : 128

[Collectif NoName] Ce texte a été écrit pour l' "Atelier Drabble" : Rumeur.

"Les 50 drabbles" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Charles X. / Erik L.


	10. Oubli

_Oubli_

* * *

Il y avait eu des jours où Charles aurait aimé oublier ce que c'était de marcher sur ses jambes, d'avoir été blessé par son ami et abandonné par sa sœur. Il s'était lamentablement noyé dans la boisson, mais l'amnésie était longue à venir. Aucun de ces jours n'était passé sans qu'Erik regrette ce qu'il avait fait, cet _accident_ lamentable. Il aurait aimé tout effacer, tout faire disparaître…

Le temps avait fait son œuvre, et une certaine paix avait pu être retrouvée entre eux. Elle se cachait derrière les rideaux tirés de la chambre de Charles, au Manoir. Elle se cachait sous les draps… Charles oubliait l'école, oubliait les mutants, la politique, la vie. Il oubliait tout tant que les mains d'Erik étaient sur son corps, à le caresser. Tant que son métal était en lui, autour de lui. Il y avait cette pression terrible contre sa prostate qui lui donnait envie de crier, ces petites pinces contre la chair tendre de ses tétons qu'Erik venait titiller de son pouvoir de temps à autre, et ces anneaux qui entouraient son sexe, et se mouvaient tantôt pour le caresser, tantôt pour le priver de son orgasme. Le plaisir était si intense…

Et il y avait ces mains autour de son cou, quand la délivrance exquise lui était enfin permise.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 217

[Collectif NoName] Ce texte a été écrit pour un atelier drabble sur le thème: Amnésie.


	11. Passer à autre chose

**Note d'auteur :** Ce texte est écrit pour les 24 heures du FoF, je n'ai donc pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, et encore moins que ça pour le relire, désolé. Je vais faire une relecture un peu plus tard, et cette note disparaîtra.

Thème 1 : Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé.

 _Passer à autre chose_

Apocalypse avait été vaincu au prix d'un combat difficile. L'opinion générale sur les mutants n'avait guère été aidée par ce combat titanesque. La presse les lynchait publiquement, et Charles déplorait ce fait. Il était heureux qu'Erik soit de retour à son côté, son ami lui avait manqué. Malgré les années, malgré l'éloignement, il ressentait toujours ce profond attachement qui les unissait.

Bien sûr, Erik avait disparu. C'était dans sa nature, c'était ainsi que leur relation devait être. Charles s'était posé de nombreuses questions alors même que la vie reprenait son cours à l'institut. Tout était-il vraiment revenu à la normale ?

Erik allait-il encore disparaître de sa vie ? Il allait fuir à l'autre bout du monde et se reconstruire sans lui ? Charles savait que ces pensées étaient égoïstes, Erik avait perdu beaucoup. Sa femme et sa fille. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout perdre au nom de la cause mutante ? Peut-être allait-il revenir sur sa parole, peut-être allait-il se remettre en chasse contre la politique, se battre de nouveau pour ses idéaux...

Cette perspective effrayait Charles. Il ne pensait pas que c'était sa place d'aller contre son ami, de le contraindre, mais il ne pensait pas non plus que c'était sain pour lui de poursuivre sa haine. Vivre dans la haine n'apportait jamais rien de bon, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment essayer de convaincre son ami de croire de nouveau en l'amour.

Charles attendait donc, il attendait qu'Erik accepte de revenir vers lui. Il pouvait de nouveau goûter la liberté, et Charles ne tenait pas à lui demander si tôt de revenir vers lui. Il attendrait.

.oOo.

"Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé."

Erik s'était ainsi présenté à sa porte, un soir, avec une bouteille de champagne. Il n'avait sans doute pas été très difficile pour le magnetokinésiste de franchir les grilles d'entrée et de traverser l'Institut jusqu'aux quartiers de Charles.

"Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu-

-Sans raison."

Ils passèrent la nuit à discuter tout en jouant plusieurs partie d'échecs. Charles n'osait pas vraiment en demander davantage à Erik, il était déjà si bon de rester à ses côtés comme si les horreurs n'avaient pas encore croisé leur route. Il pouvait facilement fermer les yeux et penser qu'ils étaient encore ces deux jeunes hommes insouciant qui s'étaient affronté pour la première fois autour de cet échiquier.

Il y avait longtemps que Charles n'avait pas bu de champagne, il n'avait plus personne avec qui célébrer quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire.

La nuit s'étirait, et la bouteille reposa bientôt vide, abandonné, sur la table basse. Charles savourait le goût de l'alcool sur sa langue, et toutes les sensations complexes qu'il pouvait déceler alors que le liquide glissait dans sa gorge. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux seulement à l'instant où il les rouvrit. Erik le fixait, et son regard était brûlant.

"Tu m'as demandé ce que je comptais faire à présent, tout à l'heure, commença Erik. Et j'ai essayé de ne pas répondre à ta question."

Charles hocha la tête.

"Je ne pense pas voyager de nouveau pour aller reconstruire ma vie quelque part où personne ne me connaîtrait. J'ai déjà donné, tu comprends ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais ce que je voudrais, ça serait de vivre ici. Cette bande d'adolescent me terrifie, crois-moi. Ne me demande pas de devenir professeur de quoi que ce soit !"

Charles ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il avait perdu l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, et il pouvait sentir les effets de cette bouteille vide sur son esprit.

"Je ne veux plus tout reconstruire ailleurs. Je sais que je partage quelque chose avec toi, et c'est avec toi que je veux vivre." Charles n'aimait décidément pas quand son esprit était aussi lent. Il pensait avoir les idées assez claires pour prendre ce genre de décisions, même dans de telles conditions.

Il se pencha en avant, renversant quelques pièces au passage, et laissa ses lèvres caresser celles de son ami. C'était lui qui avait toujours été le centre de ses pensées, le centre de son monde. Il lui avait toujours manqué, pendant toutes ces années passées l'un sans l'autre. Il était trop cruel qu'ils restent séparés alors qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau être si proches.

Charles laissa Erik caresser sa joue et l'attirer contre lui. Il ne répondait pas au baiser, mais il l'acceptait au près de lui.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 730

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 071) "Sans raison."

"Le Mois des Fiertés" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Ecrire sur le thème LGBT+ et 17. (émotion) Surprise

"Vérité ou mensonge ?" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Tu joues aux échecs


End file.
